Problem: Rewrite the expression in the form $k\cdot y^n$. $\dfrac{8y^2}{2\sqrt[4]y}=$
$\begin{aligned} \dfrac{8y^2}{2\sqrt[4]y}&=\dfrac{8y^2}{2y^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac14}}} \\\\ &=4\cdot y^{^{ 2-\scriptsize\dfrac14}} \\\\ &=4y^{^{\scriptsize\dfrac74}} \end{aligned}$